Sharingan and the Black Butterfly
by rukiauchiha-54
Summary: The guy smirked to himself. "Never let your guard down…" Soon he vanished. Ichigo looked back to see the guy wasn't there anymore, "Rukia he gone…" Ichigo stated looking around. "Where could he ha-" Rukia gasp when she felt an arm snake it's way across her body. "What the?" Rukia turned her head up to be met by the soul guy who now had red eyes
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, this is RukiaUchiha-54 with a new SasuRuki fanfic. Well this is going to be a since all those SasuRuki fans want more stories about them. Also if you have an Idea or any suggestions for what kind a SasuRuki story I should write next and oh don't hesitate. Well quick chatting, for all you SasuRuki lovers who want to start reading. This story's main characters' are Sasuke and Rukia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Rukia I'm simply borrowing them.

* * *

Sharingan and the Black Butterfly,

* * *

Chapter 1: Departure…

A fierce battle could be heard in the Northwest of Konoha. Buildings were demolished. Also villagers slaughtered across the blood drenched ground that had deep craters. A loud boom could be heard miles away as the smoke cleared there could be seen 7 people. Every Single one of them were bruised badly some were to their peak of passing out.

"NARUTO!!!!REVERT BACK!!!" The pleading of Sakura's voice could be heard.

"He lost control over the Nine Tail Fox…" Sai explained.

"Actually it, He's no more human…" Sasuke explained looking at the Nine Tails Naruto who was growling. That's when Sasuke had a plan to defeat the Nine Tails Naruto. "Hey I have a plan that might work..." That's when he gotten everyone's attention.

"What's the plan?" Suigestsu questioned.

"The plan is to us three me, Sai, and you to combine our attacks so we could stop Naruto…" Sasuke explained, confident that it's going to be a suggest.

"But, wait your not planning on killing Naruto…" Sakura question hoping they wouldn't kill him.

"Get a grip girl Sasuke not that Baka he knows what he has to do so shut up…and watch what happens." Karin told Sakura because she was getting to her nerves.

"Whore…" Karin added under her breath hoping for Sakura to hear and she did that's when she would get angry and go Hulk on this bitch but had to stay clam in this type of Life and Death situation. Jugo thought that Karin was lucky.

Totally ignoring them the guys worked on their strategy combination attack and they were already finished and ready to attack. "Are you both ready…" Sasuke asked seeing them both nod they scattered in different directions charging at Naruto with their most powerful attack they knew.

'Naruto…'

* * *

Soul society, 13 division barracks

Rukia was the new appointed Fukutaichiou of squad 13. She was happy that they and her Nii-Sama finally approved of her being one, but she was sad that she's taking Kaien-dono's place. As Rukia was leaning on her huge moving chair she notices a Hell Butterfly fluttering into her office. Extending her finger the lovely Butterfly landed on her finger. Soon the Soutachiou's Fukutachiou's voice could be heard.

"Kuchiki-Fukutaichiou, you are requested to Soutachiou's presence now to talk about a mission you've been assign to…" Soon the message ended then the Hell Butterfly fluttered away. 'Butterflies are so amazing…' Rukia thought making her way to the 1st division barrack.

* * *

Blood was spluttered on the ground with the two bodies of Sai and Suigestsu lying lifelessly on the ground. They were dead…. Luckily Sasuke's attack hit him, but unfortunate Naruto's attack hit him making Sasuke bleed badly.

Sasuke could hear Naruto coughing up blood and laughing a little, "Hehe, Looks like this time you're the hero who saves me plus everyone. *cough*"

"Yea looks like it…" Sasuke answered coolly with a hint of emotion.

Soon Sasuke could feel Naruto's hand taking his in the form of a hand shake. Naruto then looked at Sasuke with his fox eyes, "Promise me something…"

"What..."

"We'll see each other again in the…" Naruto was soon having trouble speaking because the blood was clogging his vocal cords. "Where…" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Next Life…" That's when Naruto died and it began to rain. Soon Naruto's Demon form made an explosion 10km around most of Konoha.

"NARUTTOOO!!!!" Sakura cried before everything went stark white.

* * *

Rukia thought walking wasn't going to get there fast enough so she started to shunpou until she collided with a wall or something making her fall on her butt. "Ow, that hurts…" Rukia whispered to herself that's when she heard a claim yet worried voice questioning, "Are you injure Kuchiki-Fukutaichiou…"

She dusted her self off from imaginary dirt. "Gomenasai, Uchiha-Tachiou …"

"Its all right it's my fault for getting in your way…" "Might I ask why you're using shunpou?"

"I've been requested to Soutachiou's office for a mission, and you know how he's like when one is late, that's why I'm using shunpou so I can be there on time." Rukia explained.

"Well when you come back from your mission you and me can have some tea together, alright Kuchiki-Fukutaichiou."

"H-hai…"

"Alright then I hope you will do outstanding on the mission then, Ja ne…" He walked away waving his hand. He soon disappeared.

Rukia then started to shunpou again.

Soutachiou's office,

Yamamoto was waiting for a certain someone until she showed that's when he heard a small knock. "You may come in Kuchiki-Fukutaichiou…" He granted access seeing the raven haired girl entering his office.

"You wished to see me…" Rukia asked.

"Ah! Yes, Your Mission you'll going to a Village Konoha is the name of it there has been a high reistsu release and we are sending you and the Substitute Shiningami are heading their in exactly 1 hour so be ready by then…your dismissed…" Yamamoto tapped his cane ending the conversation.

1hr later,

Rukia walked up to the senkaimon seeing carrot top with his goofy grin. When she came into a few feet in front of Ichigo he spoked.

"Hey Rukia…" Ichigo smiled." Oh and you're late…" He announced.

"How? I came on time I looked on my cell phone before I came here..." Rukia stated.

"I told you once before to buy your self a new cell phone because that piece of junk doesn't work properly…" Ichigo scoff getting a swift kick in the stomach.

"Urg, why'd you do that…" Ichigo grabbed his stomach tight.

"Get up baka we have to go before any hollows show up…" Rukia explained going through the senkaimon. Ichigo followed right behind her 'why does she always have to be hot tempered.'

So how'd you like it? If you have any suggestions on what characters to pair up message me. I'm also updating forgotten memories my first SasuRuki fic. Plz Read & Review.

Ja ne


	2. Bleach meets Naruto

Sharingan and the Black Butterfly,

* * *

Chapter 2, Bleach meets Naruto

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo came dashing out the senkaimon gates until they came to a stop. There eyes widen as they saw the destruction of the so called village Konoha. They walked around avoiding dead bodies of villagers. Rukia was disgusted.

"Oi, Rukia look up Ahead." Ichigo said. Rukia looked up seeing a boy about the same height as Ichigo with bluish black hair wearing a black cloak and a katana on the back of his waist wandering around as if looking for something. Rukia then looked at his chest seeing he has a soul chain. 'We found one so far…' Rukia stated to her self. Soon Ichigo hollered, "Hey, you there soul…" That's when he caught the guy's attention making him look in their direction.

"Who are you?" the guy questioned coldly examining the both of them. 'He looks so similar to someone I know. 'Rukia thought. "We're Shinigami." Rukia replied.

"Shi…ni...ga...mi?" The guy pronounced confused of the name. "Yes Shinigami are people who keep balance between the human world and the soul world, we take souls like you to soul society where other souls like you live and exist so you won't be consumed by a hollow that's a monster with a mask for its face and a hole somewhere on their body…" Rukia explained while the guy was taking in all what she explained to him about Shinigami, Soul society, and Hollows.

"So is all this you're telling me true…"

"Yes! Now its time for a konso…" Ichigo jumped in not liking the way he's wasting their precious time.

"I'm not going…" The guy said unsheathing his katana.

"So it's going to take me beating the crap out of you to make you accept…" Ichigo replied grinning. "Wait Ichigo you can't fight a soul its not part of are mission." Rukia stated.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and sighed. "Fine…but you'll have to convince him." Rukia nodded her head, "I will don't worry."

The guy smirked to himself. "Never let your guard down…" Soon he vanished. Ichigo looked back to see the guy wasn't there anymore, "Rukia he gone…" Ichigo stated looking around. "Where could he ha-" Rukia gasp when she felt an arm snake it's way across her body. "What the?" Rukia turned her head up to be met by the soul guy who now had red eyes.

Ichigo looked at the soul with slit eyes he was angry, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU SOUL!!!!!" Ichigo yelled slashing his zangestsu at the him but, Ichigo just slashed the air. 'He's fast.' Ichigo thought looking around where he went until he heard Rukia Yelling " Let go of me!!!" Ichigo turned around.

"Put down Rukia!!!"

They guy only smirked soon he was getting kicked and punched he looked down amused by how much energy this girl has but she needed to clam down. That's when everything went black for Rukia as she fell into an unconscious state. As Ichigo saw the guy hit Rukia's neck he was pissed.

"You're going to pay for doing that!" Ichigo hollered, "BANKAI!!!!"

The guy didn't look too amazed by his sudden change. " That's interesting power you have…" The guy spoked disappearing. Ichigo was ready to attack, " Getsuga t-" Ichigo stopped when he notice they were already gone. "Shit…" Ichigo left running after them.

* * *

Rukia started opening up her eyes slowly noticing there was a fire burning as she got up she notice she was in a cave as she she heard a voice.

"You're finally awake…"

Rukia looked behind her seeing the guy soon she was angry and went for her Sode no Shirayuki but it wasn't at her waist. "Where is my sword?"

He held up his hand showing her sword. "Tell me Shinigami what to I gain in going to Soul Society."

Rukia thought any possibilities for him then something came into her mind. "What's your name."

"Why?"

"I just want to know your name…is that a problem?" Rukia purse her lips together while tilting her head making some of her hair fall on the side of her face. As the guy saw what this girl was doing he turned his head to the side hiding the blush creeping on his face, 'God she's so cute…' He thought.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…" He answered. "Sasuke do you have a brother?"

That's when Sasuke's eyes widen, 'She knows Itachi.' Rukia was right Itachi has a brother. Suddenly she felt two hands grip her shoulders, 'He's faster than Ichigo.'

"You know Itachi? Where is he...Can I see him?" Sasuke was shaking Rukia. "Yes, I know Itachi he's one of the Tachiou's of Gotei 13 he's the Tachiou of squad 3, And the only way to see him is if I you let me do a Konso then I can take you to him if you like…" Rukia looked at him waiting for his response when he gave her-her Zanpakutou. "Can you do me a favor and Konso everyone else…" He asked as she unsheathed her sword. "Ok, I'll see you on the other side …" She pressed her hilt of her sword on his forehead making him glow an aqua blue aura and turning into spiritual particles right before he left Rukia whispered, "…Bye Sasuke…" He then disappeared.

Rukia turned around looking at Ichigo who just happen to find her. "…Rukia where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"I did a Konso…By the way we better hurry and get everyone else so we can get finished with this mission because I have to get going back."

"That's not a problem while you were with soul guy I happened to stumble upon the rest it took some persuading but they all agreed." Ichigo explained. "So let's get going because I'm pooped I nevered knew these shinobi can be hard to Konso."

Rukia opened the gate to the soul society and both of them walked through.

* * *

"Soutaichiou, Both The substitute Shiningami and Kuchiki Fukutaichiou finished their mission." A messager announced.

The Soutachiou nodded his head in approval, "…You're dismissed…" As the messager left Yamamoto smiled, "So they actually finished way earlier then I had anticipated…"

* * *

As Rukia and Ichigo came back to soul society Rukia left Ichigo to find Sasuke. After an hour of searching and wandering in the Rukongai district she was the one who was stumbled on by Sasuke. As they ran back to Seireitei Rukia was amazed by how fast Sasuke was he was at the same speed as Nii-sama. Finally they arrived at the 13th squad, Rukia told Sasuke to wait with Ichigo so she can find Uchiha-Taichiou. Soon as Rukia left Ichigo turned and looked at the dark blue haired boy.

"So your Itachi's younger brother…" Ichigo spoked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you are…" Sasuke replied coolly with his eyes closed. This made Ichigo annoyed, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo…"

* * *

Itachi was walking with his Fukutaichiou when he heard foot steps as soon as they came he notice it was Rukia's spiritual energy. "Uchiha Taichiou," Rukia said stopping behind Itachi. Itachi turned behind looking at the panting Rukia, "Is something the matter Kuchiki Fukutaichiou?" by the time he waved his Fukutaichiou away.

Rukia looked straight up to him, "…You're Brother Uchiha Sasuke…"

Itachi eyes showed some emotion for a sec then vanished he knew he felt a familiar presence that just popped up but, it's been sometime that he forgot even his own little brothers' energy. At last they get to see each other again like siblings when they were younger. In fact his energy gotten stronger then when he was killed by him, "Kuchiki Fukutaichiou, will you tell me where he's waiting for me…"

"He's at the 13th squad in my office I left him with Ichigo so I could come get you…" Rukia replied.

"I see…" Itachi whispered while thinking at the same time. "We should get going…"

"Hai...!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back with a new update. I'm so sorry for updating so late it's because I had other stories and business to attend to, but don't worry I'll try updating every week If I have the chapter finished by then. Also I thanked everyone who reviewed my last chapter and tell your friends or anybody else to read and review, and anonymous reviews are always welcomed.

Sharingan and the Black Butterfly

Chapter Three….

Ichigo sat silently observing the young uchiha. 'Well, He look's exactly like Itachi that's for sure…but' Ichigo thinking got cut short when he notice the young uchiha staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ichigo asked shifting from his spot.

"I should be asking the same question. I notice you were staring at me the whole way up until now." Sasuke explained making Ichigo some what angry but he kept his cool knowing they'll come anytime now.

"Is that annoying you?" Ichigo restored back.

"No, It should annoy you because…" Sasuke started smirking somewhat making Ichigo curious, "People will start to think you're gay for checking out another guy." Sasuke finished seeing Ichigo turn red while a large vein forms on his temple.

"Why you…" Ichigo cursed abruptly standing up walking towards Sasuke; suddenly he picked Sasuke up by his collar roughly

"Look here you little-

Ichigo immediately stopped when he felt metal inches away from his neck, "I'd advise you to take your hands off of me…" Sasuke dangerously spoked.

"H-how…did you?" Ichigo asked shocked. He didn't even sense nor see Sasuke take his sword from his sheath. This made Ichigo's hand twitched to the handle of his sword as a reflex, but Sasuke beat him to it as he felt metal of the sword come closer to his skin.

"I'm serious!" Sasuke stated. Making Ichigo feel some blood trickle down his neck.

Ichigo released Sasuke's collar and began walking back to his seat muttering profanities to the young uchiha. While Sasuke sheathed his katana, and sat back into his seat. Soon the atmosphere changed into a inner battle field between the raven and strawberry head ignoring the footsteps of two figures that began walking into the room.

"Hey, both of you." Rukia called out catching the attention of both of the boys.

"Rukia, when did you and Itachi come back?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just now." Rukia answered looking over to Sasuke than to Ichigo, "So…did you both talked or get acquainted while I was gone?" Rukia asked.

Both teens stayed quiet saying nothing.

"I take that as a no." Rukia sighed. "Ok, Uchiha-Tachiou I'll leave you and Sasuke to talk…" She said to Itachi who gave her a nod.

"Let's go Ichigo." Rukia said walking towards the door.

"Fine." Ichigo stood up walking out of the room making the atmosphere revert back to its calm and peaceful self. Soon Rukia walked out of the room closing the door silently. Giving privacy to the two Uchiha brothers.

As the spiritual pressure of Rukia and Ichigo left Itachi walked towards Sasuke sitting down next to him.

"I've seen you grew stronger lil' brother, since the last time we saw each other." Itachi said looking out the window.

"…"

Hearing nothing from his lil' brother Itachi began talking again, "I see you still hate me." Itachi softly stated.

"I…I don't hate you anymore Itachi." Sasuke whispered. "I knew it wasn't you who killed are clan…and I also knew it wasn't you who killed are parents…You we're just forced to do those things because of the elders and of Madara Uchiha." Sasuke explained saying Madara's name in disgust. Itachi was looking at Sasuke seeing how bad his and Sasuke's life was ruin due to their ancestor Madara's Plan to take over Konoha.

"But…I also have to say this I've miss you a lot Nii-san." Sasuke stated happily looked up at his older brother. Itachi saw how Sasuke was holding back tears which made Itachi smile.

'Being tough like always Sasuke.' Itachi thought flicking Sasuke's head with his finger like he always used to do when they were young. Sasuke rubbed his forehead his tears falling then disappearing.

"Itachi, you know I don't like being flicked in my forehead like that." Sasuke said in annoyance looking at him. Itachi smirked, "Well, It's been so long since I've done it…It's a habit that won't go away, also it helps with relieving emotional pain you know." Itachi replied.

Sasuke sighed; "If you insist, but don't blame me if I get headaches or become stupid." Itachi chuckled and Sasuke did the same. He was happy that he got his brotherly relationship back with his brother and gets to live a regular life.

'It's all thanks to her', Sasuke thought smirking to himself.

Rukia and Ichigo were sitting down just looking at the scenery of serietei until Rukia spoked up.

"Ichigo, I think its time for you to go back to your world now…" Rukia stated.

"W-why?" Ichigo protested.

"Baka!" She punched Ichigo on the head, "Don't you remember that summer is ending; School is going to start in about a three days, also have to spend time with your friends and family and have some fun before it ends." Rukia explained.

"You're Right. I guess time fly's by fast spending time in here." Ichigo agreed rubbing his chin.

"Ha! You also agree with me. I guess your beginning to think I smarter than you." Rukia lifted her face in a noble way.

"Also don't forget your way shorter than me." Ichigo leaned over whisper in Rukia's ear, "M-id-get…"

Ichigo was suddenly punched in the face making him fall back, "And I was starting to think you were beginning to become more mature." Rukia muttered Standing up looking down at Ichigo.

"Now hurry up, your departure to the senkaimon is going to open in about 10 minutes." She said.

"10 minutes is enough ti-

"Kurosaki Ichigo your departure to the Human world is about to open!" The Hell Butterfly announced startling Ichigo.

"What! But Rukia didn't you say It was going to leave in about 10 minutes!" Ichigo yelled looking at her.

"But didn't you say time flies fast spending time in here." She mocked smiling.

"Now you wanna mock me, huh?"

Senkaimon gates…

"Take care Ichigo!" Ukitake hollered waving his hand towards the orange head.

"Ja ne Ichigo, come back so we can have more fun together." Rangiku said catching attention of most of the soul reapers but, mostly her captain.

"Bye Itchy, I hope you come soon so you can battle Ken-Chan again!" Yachiru announced.

Soon the gates began to close between Ichigo and the soul reapers who were saying their goodbyes. Ichigo stopped waving to them uttering, "Just for that I might not come back."

After the senkaimon was closed soul reapers began retreating going back on to their business. Rukia was leaving back to her quarters when a certain raven- headed teen was watching her go. Suddenly he felt weight of a hand on the right side of his shoulder.

"I never would've guess." Itachi said.

"Guess what?" Sasuke questioned.

"That my lil' brother would have a crush on the Fukutaichiou of the 13 squad." Itachi replied. Sasuke slapped his hand away from his shoulder. "Itachi you're starting to become delusional."

"But you know it's true." Itachi stated.

"Now you're just paranoid." Sasuke finished walking away from Itachi.

1 week later

"Nii-san…one…more…time." Sasuke panted; sweat running down his exposed skin, while he whipped blood from his mouth.

"Ok, but don't overdue it like last time." Itachi replied.

Both brothers advanced towards each other, Itachi landed a successful kicked to Sasuke's torso making him fly back wards hitting the ground. Itachi subconsciously cheered to himself another victory; but it wasn't that long until Sasuke charged with a frontal attack but, Itachi kicked boxed him in the ribs. Suddenly Sasuke reappeared behind Itachi, his palm fixated in a thrusting pose at the nape of his neck.

"Shadow clone. I've should've remembered." Itachi said blocking Sasuke's attack with his elbow while watching him intently with the corner of his eye while his Sharingan activated.

"You should've from the start." Sasuke smirked his Sharingan activated as well.

"Oh?" Itachi inquired flipping behind Sasuke kicking him forward. Making him get stabbed and Startling Sasuke.

"How did you?" Sasuke questioned his stabbed shadow clone disappearing.

"You're getting way to noticeable in your attacks lil' brother." Itachi stated landing a hit on Sasuke's lower bicep with his palm.

"Uooh!" The young uchiha slammed into the sandy battle field.

"Damn, Urg" Sasuke cursed blood seeping from his mouth.

"Sasuke, I'd advise you not to move. I hit one of your pressure points." Itachi explained landed on the ground walking towards him. "Sasuke, your body is starting to become slow not able to keep up with your Sharingan." Itachi began walking away leaving Sasuke on the ground.

"I'll get one of the made to get you and treat your wounds; I'll come back and see how you're doing later."

"W-where are you going?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yamamoto-Soutachiou wishes to see me." Itachi replied; Maids passing him to treat Sasuke's wounds.

Review! Review! Review! So I can update also I'm going to start needing 10 reviews every chapter anonymous reviews also count If I going to update. I already have chapter four written and it's just waiting to be published. Also I'm publishing crystal Blood and forgotten memories.

Ja ne. 0_o


	4. Important!

Sorry everyone That I haven't updated this story it's just I've been to busy and on writer's block, but I'm not quiting the story. I'll be posting a new chapter every week starting september. So please bear with me, and don't think I'm not going to update. I will! =D Also I have a deviantart account -) and I draw Crossover and Rukia pairings. So if your interested click on that link. Plus I'm so happy and thankful for the reviews that you guys posted T-T, your so sweet, because you and your reviews helped me to continue all of my stories and put up more.

Also I posted this on all of my stories, and review on the story that you want me to finish first. Who ever has the most reviews by september gets updated the most will get 5 chapters until it's finished.

I'll update, but if I don't that means I'm really busy with highschool homework, study and or exams.

Also Should I make book covers for all of my stories?

Thx for reading,  
Rukiauchiha-54 3

REVIEW! 


End file.
